


Worth His While

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Worth His While

**Title:** Worth His While  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Evil  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor  
 **A/N:** Ron learns to accept Harry's evil streak.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Worth His While

~

“You’re evil,” Ron wailed, staring at his reflection.

Harry sniggered. “Hey, it’s what you were going to make me do if I’d lost.”

“But you didn’t!” Ron huffed, scowling. “How do girls wear these bloody things?”

“No idea.” Harry grinned. “Tell you what. You wear it all day, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Ron pursed his lips. “Blow job?”

Harry shrugged. “I’d do that anyway, but if you make it, I’ll wear that skirt while I do it.”

Yes, Ron decided later, his cock buried in Harry’s mouth. Harry was evil, but it was evilness he could live with.

~


End file.
